Tracking mobile devices may be used to generate marketing and/or product information about a user of a mobile device. Businesses and/or advertisers may use the marketing and/or product information to advertise products to the particular user. As mobile device functionality increases, business and/or advertisers may better target particular customers based on their mobile device usage.